dyslexiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dyslexiacouncil
Representation for dyslexics by dyslexics Dyslexia Council UK Dyslexia is a difference not a disability. Dyslexics process tasks in a differing way to non-dyslexics (neuro-diversity). Is it not possible because of this differing way of the brain, that dyslexia is can be seen as a cultural diversity. In the UK the number of dyslexics attaining higher level of eduction is the same as for the general non-dyslexic population. Yet there are organisations actively campaigning to inhibit the potential of the dyslexic community. There are 6000 scientific references to dyslexia, yet the understanding of dyslexia and its impact is not understood. Dyslexia is not well defined. This make most assessments questionable. Maybe science is not they right way to explain dyslexia. But as a cultural group the dyslexic community is much easier to explain. There are a number of artists who bill their work as dyslexic, now there are philosophers who do the same. Dyslexics don't like words, but they love any thing graphic. They don't like order, but they love dis-order (they feel at home with more complex situations) They like soft-time but not clocks. It is easier to consider dyslexics as a cultural community. But there is a problem. There are those who think dyslexics should not have a role in society? There are those that believe that dyslexics should not be involved in society. Any thoughts (I think it would be useful if you respond to indicate if you are dyslexic or not) Retrieved from "http://dyslexia.wikicities.com/wiki/Dyslexia_talk:About" dyslexia in history Greetings from paschar: let us start our talk about the role of the dyslexic in history, we are by our very nature inventors because we have to be in order to survive in a backwards world, in the time of early rome the greek scribes were considered gifted of the gods and wrote in a text format called Boustrophedon, they were the only ones who could read this text and the romans gave them anything they wanted, in time of war (which was most of the time) they sent messages to troops in the field and if they were caught all they had to say is that the letters were to family, the other side never figured it out. in modern times we have General George Patton , alexander graham bell , and many other inventors, modern technology would not be where it is today if we were not around as in E=Mc2, modern day entertainment, Walt Disney, Henry Winkler, sher , robin williams, so when modern day people say a dyslexic should not be permitted to do whatever just remimber this: in the army medical corp. we had a saying, people should keep their opinions to themselves,opinions are like the human rectum, they all stink the same, most of the people i have tutored on the web have IQ`s that make the standard text reader look like a moron, most of which are still in there teens, just imagine a child with an I Q of 220 reading at 9th grade level (backwards)it`s not ADHD or being stupid that is the problem for the dyslexic, it`s the people that don`t see things in our view, schools should provide textbooks printed to our range of vision and I`ll bet the mirror image reader learns just as fast as the standard reader. paschar aka professor Stephen D Waner with strephosymbolia